Lessons
by Prayer Reverie
Summary: Summary: SEED Destiny one-shot. Athrun and Lunamaria share a brief moment in privacy aboard the Minerva


Lessons

Summary: SEED Destiny one-shot. Athrun and Lunamaria share a brief moment in privacy aboard the _Minerva_

Disclaimer: I don't own SEED, much less SEED Destiny (the roxxor sequel). But I what I wouldn't give for Stella or Lunamaria!

* * *

The door slid shut without Athrun's presence to keep it open. Lunamaria's look of surprise turned to anger as she looked at Shin, similarly confused.

"Shin! Why do you always have to say things like that?" she demanded angrily.

Rey raised an eyebrow, and then turned his attention back to his target practice. Meyrin, Luna's younger sister, was about to follow suit when Shin responded.

"Things like what? It was a question, that's it." The young boy replied, hurt by Lunamaria's tone of voice.

"Sometimes you're just so … so … argh!" not bothering to finish her rebuttal, Lunamaria set her gun down on the table and left, exiting through the door Athrun had just used moments before.

"What was that about?" Shin asked as the door slid shut for a second time.

Meyrin still had a confused look on her face and shrugged at Shin's question. Sighing and shaking his head, the Impulse pilot took Luna's now vacated position in the firing range.

With his goggles and ear protectors on, he switched the program from Athrun's advanced one to an easier one. He pushed all thoughts about Athrun, Cagalli and Lunamaria out of his head and opened fire.

-

Athrun wandered the corridors of the _Minerva_ aimlessly. There were too many shocking moments in too little time for him to properly adjust to it all. First Shin goes off on a rant against Cagalli and the Athha's for allowing the invasion of Orb, then extremist Coordinators proclaim Patrick Zala's path the proper one for their race, then Shin starts another rant against Cagalli, this time just against her, and even Cagalli was become more distant to him of late.

Those few tender moments they shared became increasingly fewer and further between as the two years passed since the end of the First War and up to now. Granted, running a sovereign neutral nation wasn't an easy task, especially at such a young age, but Athrun was more than some bodyguard to her, she was his life, awake or asleep.

He turned a corner, and still deep in his thoughts, didn't see Lunamaria rounding the same corner. Of course, she was deep in thought about Shin and Athrun, so the pair bumped into each other. Athrun's trained and honed reflexes kicked in instinctively and he managed to stay standing.

Lunamaria, on the other hand, fell backwards, landing on her back. She laid on the cool deck for a moment, letting her brain catch up to the events that put her here. Athrun stared at her prone figure for a second, drinking in every detail about her.

Her polished standard issue boots, her black leggings similar to the ones used by the Earth Alliance in the First War, her decidedly non-issue pink short skirt, standard red elite graduate uniform jacket, short-cut light-purple hair with one lock that refused to be tamed. Her soft looking pale skin, her beautiful blue eyes, moist lips.

Then he realized he was staring. Extending his hand, he offered to help her up. She gratefully accepted, letting him all but pull her back up. Clasping her hands in front of her, she apologized for not paying enough attention.

"That's all right; I wasn't paying much attention either." He said, brushing her apologies aside.

He nodded at her and then turned around to leave.

"Wait Athrun … err Alex." She called out.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her again. She was blushing, which in his opinion made her look cuter than before.

"Um … I hoping that … perhaps you could give me a few lessons." She asked, staring at the deck in embarrassment.

"I'd love too." He said, chuckling lightly.

She looked up at him in surprise, and truth be told, she was expecting him to decline. A smile lit up her face as she walked beside him.

"Well then, shall we?" Luna asked, slipping her arm in his.

He was a little surprised at her forwardness, but smiled back and replied "Of course." Athrun let the younger girl lead the way.

-

Rey and Meyrin left the shooting range and came across Cagalli who was calling out Athrun's name.

"Are you looking for him?" Rey asked.

"Err, yes I am. Have you seen him?" Cagalli replied a little stunned that such an obvious question would have to be asked.

"He left the shooting range over 10 minutes ago. I have not seen him since. Sorry I could not be of more help to you." He said politely.

"Well, thanks anyways." Cagalli said, continuing on her search for her AWOL bodyguard.

-

The pair of Coordinators finally came to Lunamaria's room. She normally shared the room with her younger sister Meyrin, but she was going on-duty in minutes. The door opened and Luna walked in. Athrun stood at the doorway for a minute before Luna noticed.

"You can come in you know. No one is going to see us." She said teasingly.

He narrowed his eyes and walked in, letting the door close behind him. Luna was sitting on her bed taking off her boots as he approached. The top of her ZAFT jacket was undone, showing a non-standard red undershirt beneath it.

"You seem to like red a lot." Athrun commented, noticing her red bedspread.

"It seems to compliment me. But I'm not the only fan, I'm sure you have a fondness for that color as well." She said, looking at him.

He thought back to the Aegis and Justice. Red was a nice color, he decided, especially on the right people. A moment of silence crept up.

"So … what did you need help with?" Athrun asked, remembering why he was supposed to be here.

"Well, lots of things." She said.

"Like?" he prompted, sitting down beside her and taking off his jacket.

She looked deep into his eyes and in that instant he knew what she longed for. It was the same thing he longed for. It wasn't a person or people or something tangible. Seizing the moment she pressed her lips lightly onto his, kissing him softly.

Their first kiss lasted mere seconds, and as both of them pulled back a few inches, Athrun looked deep into her eyes, seeing the same fire that had attracted him to Cagalli. Athrun was about to say something when Luna closed the gap between them and kissed him a second time, just as soft as the first.

Throwing everything to the wind, he kissed her back with more passion that she thought possible. Her arms snaked around his shoulders while his pulled her waist closer. Lunamaria pulled on him, forcing them fully onto the bed as their passion grew.

Athrun's tongue snaked between her lips and she responded with vigor, sending hers to meet his. The two tongue-wrestled noisily, neither of them minding. Deciding she wanted to be on top, Lunamaria tried to roll Athrun over, but unfortunately, they rolled too far, caught up in their intense kiss.

She was about to hit the floor painfully when Athrun's instincts kicked in again. He managed to twist the both of them so that he hit the floor and she landed on him, their lips still locked.

Finally, their long kiss ended, and Athrun surveyed their current situation. Luna was straddling Athrun's waist, her hands placed on his developed pectoral muscles while his hands were on her hips, to help her maintain balance.

A flush came to both of their faces and she quickly got off of him, hiding her face in her hands, surprised at what just happened. He stood up and put his jacket back on, clearing his throat quietly.

He noticed how embarrassed she was, so he smiled and gently lowered her hands from her face. She tried to fight back, attempting to shield her face again, but Athrun instead let go of her hands and enfolded her in a brotherly-type hug.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Releasing her, he kissed her lightly on her forehead before leaving her room. She stood there, perplexed at recent events as he walked off, happier than before.

-

"Athrun!" Cagalli called out, losing track on how many corridors she had been down.

"Yes?" he asked from behind her.

She jumped and turned to see him less than a foot away from her.

"Where were you? I went to find you, but you'd left the shooting range and then that Rey guy was being all weird, and I think Meryin or whoever is kind of afraid of me, and then Shin came out and –"

Putting an end to her ramblings and insecurities, he pulled her close and kissed her gently on her lips, much the same as Lunamaria had done minutes ago.

"I missed you." He said after finishing their kiss.

She stared at him, confused but a smile quickly crept up on her face. Slipping her arm in his, she lead him off to the room they shared to finish what he had started, neither of them needing to say anything.

_Lunamaria Hawke, thank you._

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Pure fluff, nothing else. My first Destiny fic and one-shot to boot. Please Read and Review, and rest assured that the next chapter of the Keshitai will be uploaded soon. 


End file.
